Everything's Changed
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: <html><head></head>Klaus is dead and it changed everything</html>
1. What's Happened

**Erin:** I started writing this before the most recent episodes. I kept meaning to post it and now I finally have! So anyways this story is kind of based off the new episodes but Elena brought back Elijah. Also this story can be considered a sequel to my first one "I Think I Miss You" but you don't need to have read it to read this one. So anyways to all those who wanted more Elijah/Elena goodness… Enjoy!

Disclaimer – I DO NOT own anything related to Vampire Diaries. But I would LOVE too!

* * *

><p>Everything's Changed<p>

She couldn't believe it was over. Klaus was dead. He was finally dead. But it wasn't without a price. He wasn't some ordinary Vampire they could just stake. He was an original, and it was stupid and naive of her to ever think they would get through this scott-free.

The list of casualties was high. John, to everyone's bewilderment, didn't make it. No one thought he could die. Elena still didn't believe it. It wasn't the fact that he had died that made it so hard to accept, though that was definitely part of it. It was _how _he died. He had died saving Alaric,_ Alaric_ of all people! He had taken off his ring and gave it to him, costing him his own. Now Elena had lost the last parent she had.

Alaric was still in the hospital. Klaus had not treated his body well when he took it for a joyride. He was bruised, battered, and broken. The doctors said he would be out in a couple of weeks but would need someone to care for him. That's where Jenna stepped up to the plate. She was still upset and hurt by the secrets, but now that she knew the whole truth, understood why they didn't just come out and tell her. Alaric would still be in the dog house if he hadn't been hurt so badly. All Jenna wanted to do now was keep him safe. She was holding it together—barely. Anyone could see that she was shaken to the core, but she refused to let it affect her. She decided to be the strong one since she was useless in trying to defeat Klaus. This was all she could do.

Bonnie had saved them in the end. Using the information Jonas had given, she was able to overcome Klaus. It wasn't without a price though. She's been in a coma ever since from the strain of it. No one knew if she would ever wake up. She wasn't even supposed to survive using that much magic; it was a miracle she was still breathing. Elena could only pray for another such miracle.

Jeremy was mostly undamaged. Though he had broken his arm and gained a concussion that forced him to spend a couple of nights in the hospital, he was intact. Physically, anyways. Now he spent all his time in the hospital by Bonnie's side, watching over her with a solemn, tender gaze.

Matt. Elena still hadn't stopped crying over him. He wasn't supposed to be there. He had just shown up. Ever since his discovery of Caroline he seemed to do that… As if the answers she had given him weren't enough. Caroline locked herself away, refusing to talk with anyone, and accepting no visitors but Tyler. Tyler had come back when his mother was admitted to the hospital; dragging him, at first unwillingly, into the fight as well. He tried his best to comfort Caroline, but there was nothing that could be said or done to ease the pain.

Sheriff Forbes, now fully aware of the secrets her daughter had been hiding, spent her time cleaning up the mess that Klaus left in his wake. Bonnie had cast a spell to reawaken the memory of the last time she discovered Caroline's secret, stopping her from staking everyone. She was still protecting her town from Vampires, but now alongside the Salvatore's.

Katherine had always been there. Elena has had to deal with her since the beginning, but now that she's dead, actually not coming back to life, full on dead, it seemed to engulf everyone in an ocean of tension. Damon didn't love her anymore, but it was an undeniable truth that at one point in his life, she was his whole world. He mourned for her in his own way. He needed time, and as much as he said it didn't affect him, the drinking said otherwise.

And to Elena's utter disbelief Katherine's death had revealed that Stefan had indeed loved her. That didn't bug her so much—if he had loved her, fine—it was the _lying_ about it that caused the blowout between them. Every time he had said it was "all compulsion", that he had "never loved her", it was a lie. There had been one too many lies with Stefan, small, insignificant ones, that individually held no merit, but when put together became a huge mesh of dishonesty that Elena found herself drowning in. This last one was the straw that broke the camel's back. She couldn't do it anymore. She could understand why he had lied in the beginning about being a Vampire, but once that had come out there was no reason to lie about anything anymore. She could handle it. He just didn't believe she was strong enough. His "Perfect Elena" was too delicate to handle his world.

So now she sat here with a couple of bags of blood and a new suit, as she worked up the nerve to pull out the dagger from Elijah's chest. Many different scenarios ran through her head, the first being he'd just snap her neck on the spot. Second was he'd torture her and make her suffer. However, there was the possibility that he'd at least give her a chance to explain why she had done what she did. All she wanted was the opportunity to tell him how sorry she was. She had sworn to herself that once Klaus was dead she'd bring him back. She had already waited until everything had settled down, and now there were no more excuses she could make as to why she couldn't bring him back. She just had to take a chance.

So here she was, standing over his mummified corpse.

With a swift jerk the knife was out and tossed to the floor, skidding to the side of the room. There was nothing left to do but wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> Hahahahahaha! I'm an evil bitch! I know! But really I just couldn't help it! Writing a OneShot and just ending it there was just too tempting! Also I was being lazy and not having to write anymore so… yeah… Please review and try not to hate on me too much!


	2. The Awakening

**Erin:** I'm not that mean. I wouldn't leave you guys hanging. But it was pretty funny! Okay well anyways before you all go and kill me for my evil plan here's the other half off the story!

* * *

><p>The wait felt like an eternity. She had no idea how long it would take. She started to second guess herself. And then something shook her to the core.<p>

His eyes shot opened and he was up gripping her neck before she could even blink. Elena was too tired to fight anymore. If he decided to take her life, she would gladly accept it. Elijah's eyes filled with grotesque hatred that melted her core. Betrayal poured from his eyes, and she dared to believe she actually _hurt_ him. His eyes traveled over her face, reading her, and his grip gradually loosened. He glanced at the ground where she piled the bags of blood and the new suit. He released her.

"What happened to my suit?" he inquired, glancing over the charred remnants he wore.

"Damon," Elena coughed. "He wanted to well, you know…destroy you." Elijah nodded. Elena reached down grabbing the blood and clothes. "Are you hungry? I've got a couple of bags here. I brought you a new suit. I hope it's okay. It was my fathers, you look about the same size…" she blubbered on.

"Elena," Elijah's voice brought her back. "Why did you bring me back?"

Tears welled in her eyes. "Um, Klaus is dead."

Elijah looked surprised, though he rarely shows his emotions. "He's dead?"

Elena nodded, attempting to force the tears back. "I promised myself that'd I bring you back after he was gone." Elena stepped forward to him, tears finally tumbling down her cheeks. "I had to tell you that I'm sorry, Elijah. I'm so sorry about everything." Before she knew what she was doing, she had her arms around his waist, holding him tight while sobbing into what remained of his shirt. "I just didn't know what to do. Damon and Stefan wouldn't stop until you where dead. They just didn't want anything to happen to me."

She had missed him more than even she realized. And then she felt, to her utmost surprise, his strong arms slowly creep over her back, wrapping her in his firm embrace.

"I forgive you," he spoke softly.

She looked up at his stern face in awe. "Really?" She thought that maybe she had misheard him. "Why?"

He placed his hands on either side of her face, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Because you have only ever done what was best for those you love. You, like me, hate to break your word, but you did so only because you had no other options available to you at the time."

She hugged him tighter. "Thank you," she whispered.

Elijah rubbed Elena's back in a soothing motion. "Now, tell me about what happened with Klaus that has left you so distressed." He pulled away from her, taking hold of the blood and new clothing.

Turning around to give him some privacy, Elena explained everything that had happened from the moment she had plunged the dagger into his chest to the moment she pulled it out. She started with what had happened to Luka and Jonas.

Elijah placed a hand on her shoulder, signaling he was done changing. She turned around to see him cleaned up and the bags of blood empty.

Elena motioned towards the basement stairs and Elijah followed her up. She never stopped telling her story, going over when Isobel showed up and her death shortly after by Klaus's indirect hand. How she explained every detail to Jenna after Isobel's appearance and having to tie her down so she would listen. How Matt had handled the realization of the existence of supernatural beings poorly (to say the least) and his confession to Sheriff Forbes almost ending in everyone being staked. Klaus's possession of Alaric's body and Bonnie's sacrifice to save them. She spared no detail as she went over each death, sobbing just as hard as the day they had died, her body trembling.

As they approached her car Elijah reached for the keys, explaining, "You're in no condition to drive." Elena nodded, relinquishing them to him. He opened the passenger door for her.

She revealed the catalyst that encouraged her to finally bring him back.

"After Katherine died it just brought up so many things. Damon always admitted that he was in love with her. I can understand why he loved her and why he hated her. He has every right to mourn over her regardless of what she's done. But Stefan," she paused, "he always swore that she had compelled him into loving her. That none of it was real for him. But her death proved he did love her."

"Does it matter if he did or didn't?" Elijah asked.

She shook her head. "No. I can accept he loved her. It's the lying I can't take. I'm so sick of people lying to me, telling me what I can or cannot handle. The minute he admitted he was a vampire he should have learned to confide in me. About Katherine, being adopted, how he saved me from drowning, how he knew everything about me before we even met—he should have told me it all. I shouldn't have had to find out about it all myself. He should have told me. I'm just—I'm just am tired of being lied to all the time."

They pulled into her driveway. Jenna's car wasn't there, which meant she was still staying in Alaric's hospital room. Elena hadn't told her she was back at the house or even about her breakup with Stefan. She didn't want to burden Jenna with anything else. Elijah and Elena entered her home and settled on the couch.

"Have you ended things with him, then?" Elijah asked.

She sighed. "Yes, I want to be with someone who will always be honest with me, even if I don't like what they have to say."

"I can understand that. Lying always ends badly. Especially for the liar," he told her.

Elena turned towards him. "Elijah. What will you do now?"

He fell silent for a moment. "I was second-in-command to Klaus for a very long time. Most will still follow my rule. I will go and take over."

Elena nodded sadly. She wasn't sure what she thought would happen when Elijah came back, but she had hoped he'd stay for a while.

"When will you leave?" she asked, hoping it wasn't too soon.

"I should leave now, actually." He stood up straightening his jacket.

Elena jumped up. "So soon?"

"I've been out of commission for too long. I have to leave immediately to repair what damage has been done by the Klaus's absence," Elijah explained.

Elena nodded understandingly walking him to the door. "I hope to see you again." Standing up on her toes she leaned forward, kissing him briefly on the cheek.

"It will only take me a few weeks to straighten everything out. I was planning to return afterwards, with your permission of course," Elijah replied sounding hopeful.

Elena felt a wide smile grow on her face. "I'd like that."

Elijah gave a half-nod. "I shall see you soon."

And he was gone from her sight. Elena found herself flustered and excited, wishing she could speed up time.

*3 Weeks Later*

It had been a long day, a long couple of weeks. Elena dragged her exhausted self over the threshold. Though some things had gotten better overtime, others seemed to be getting worse. All Elena wanted to do was take a hot bath. Jenna had finally returned home. She was gone during the days to care for Alaric, but today she was grateful to have the house to herself for the night.

Pushing the door to her room opened she tossed her bag on the floor. Making her way towards the bathroom she stopped mid-step as she spotted something out of place. Turning back she realized something was lying on top of the comforter something that most certainly had not been there this morning. Moving closer she found a box with a ribbon wrapped around it, the kind that had expensive clothing tends to be found in. Excitedly she pulled the ribbon free opening the box where she found a purple silk cocktail dress. It was beautiful and probably worth a pretty penny.

In the corner she spotted a white card and when picking it up it revealed to say, "I would like to request your company tonight at 8'oclock. I hope the dress fits. Elijah". Elena felt like a thrilled little kid in a candy store.

She had three hours to get ready. Enough time to take a quick bath, do her hair and makeup, before he showed up. This was the first thing she had to look forward to in a long time. It had been quite a while since she had tried to look good for a guy. With Stefan she wanted to look good for him at first but slowly she realized she didn't care.

…

When she heard the doorbell she had just put the finishing touches of her makeup on. His timing was perfect. Elena could feel her heart speed up. She was nervous. As she swung open the door to find Elijah standing there in a matching suit Elena felt a wide smile appear on her face. He appeared to have everything planned.

His eyes seemed to undress her as they moved across her body. "Just as I thought. You look stunning." He stepped forward taking her hand softly in his own as he brought her knuckles to his lips he placed a solitary kiss upon her hand.

A blush colored Elena's face as her heart felt like it was going to burst in her chest. "You look amazing yourself," as the words left her lips they sounded ridiculous but her mind didn't seem to be working quite right.

Releasing her hand just a trace of a smile decorated his lips as he stepped to the side offering his arm for her to take. Crossing the threshold Elena gladly placed her arm through the crook of his own. Reaching back with her other hand she pulled the door shut behind them.

Walking down the steps towards his car curiosity filled her as thoughts of what this night might hold filled her mind. His brief note said nothing more than a time to be ready. Elijah opened the passenger side door allowing Elena to slide into her seat. Closing the door swiftly in an instant he was in the driver's seat starting the vehicle.

"Where are we going?" Elena finally asked a short time into their trip as the curiosity was killing her.

Elijah glanced over at her waiting a moment before answering, "Emerald."

"Emerald?" Elena couldn't believe her ears. Elijah nodded like it was nothing. "That's the most expensive, luxurious, elegant, restraint within a hundred miles. It's impossible to get into without practically a six month wait. How did you manage to pull that off?"

A smirk slid onto his face as he replied, "I have connections. I have been around for quite a while."

It had completely slipped her mind he was a vampire. He could have just compelled them for a table but something told her he didn't need to. Elena liked that being with him made her forget about all the troubles that had come. All the vampires, werewolves, witches, so she could relax and enjoy herself.

Elena laughed at herself. "Okay, stupid question. Forget I asked it, how about instead we pretend I asked have you ever been there before?"

There was something about Elena that drew Elijah to her. It had been the reason he had stayed with her every night since they had made their little pack and why it had hurt him so much when she had daggered him. It was also why he didn't kill her out of revenge, forgiving her surprisingly easy.

This air about her was what also pushed him to answer all her questions whether personal or trivial, "Yes, not in recent times but quiet often when it was first opened."

"Has it changed much?" she asked curiously.

"No, perhaps it has grown in elegance although most everything is the same including their menus. The restaurant has stayed as it's always been," Elijah answered pulling into the Emerald.

Stopping at the front door of the restaurant a valet opened the door for her. Taking his hand Elena stepped out of the car glancing over her shoulder to see Elijah hand his keys over. Moving to her side Elijah intertwined his fingers with her own. The second of the two valets held open the door for them. Stepping inside Elena's jaw dropped. She had heard that it was beautiful but had no idea.

The restaurant had an older elegance to it but also a modern touch. All the walls where made of glass except the one facing the parking lot though it was decorated with beautiful murals. The floor was hardwood; the entire building reminded her of ballrooms from movies like "Pride and Prejudice". Looking up at the ceiling one large chandelier was located in the center of the room. Small lights like stars lined the ceiling lighting up the room.

"Good evening sir, what can I do for you?" the hostess greeted them.

"Reservation for two, Elijah," Elijah spoke smoothly.

Glancing down at her books she smiled brightly as she crossed off his name. Grabbing menus she stepped out for behind her podium. "Right this way." She gestured for them to follow.

They were seated by the window with the view of the lake. The moon was almost full reflecting off the water. Elijah stepped forward pulling Elena's chair out for her. He was a gentleman just as his appearance suggested. Elijah moved to sit opposite her. Handing them their menus telling them their server would be with them in a moment before the hostess turned to leave. Elena's eyes scanned the room taking everything in.

"I'm glad you approve," practically laughing at her reaction.

Elena blushed brightly closing her mouth burying her face in the menu.

"Good evening my name is Joshua and I'll be your server tonight. May I get you something to drink?" he asked more in the direction of Elena as he handed them the wine menus.

"Pinot Noir," Elijah answered for them forcing Joshua to turn his attention away from Elena.

Jotting down the order his smile never fading from his face he replied, "Coming right up sir."

As Elena looked over the menu she realized that Elijah was staring at her. "Do you already know what you're going to order?"

"Their menus haven't changed," he reminded her.

Elena placed her menu down smiling at him. She had fantasized about being out with him again. What she would say, but now that she finally was she couldn't remember what she had planned. So she asked the obvious, "What have you been doing the last three weeks?"

Elijah opened his mouth to answer when Joshua came back with their wine. Pouring the wine for Elijah first he turned to Elena smiling brightly at her as he poured her a glass. Handing her drink Joshua let his finger brush against hers. Elena who seemed complete ignorant of the flirtatious moves only thanking him. While Elijah hid his annoyance well and forced the waiter's attention on him.

"I'll have the Filet Mignon with a twice baked potato, and tossed salad," Elijah ordered handed him his menu.

The waiter nodded jotting down his order before turning to Elena.

"I'll have the veal with a tossed salad and steamed vegetables," Elena spoke handing him her menu as she brought her attention back to Elijah. Elijah slipped his wine a sly smile on his face as he noted Elena complete uninterest in the waiter who was blatantly attracted to her. "So back to my question what have you been doing these last few weeks?"

Placing down his glass he answered, "Dealing with the fallout from Klaus's death has been, difficult. Not unexpected though. Many tried to avenge his death, all failed. I proved my place and his followers are now loyal to me, along with his witches. Most are more interested in my protection as Klaus had provided them with."

Elena placed her hand over his. "How are you feeling? I know Klaus was your brother. He told me. Actually he told me a lot of things; he had a tendency to brag. I know the two of you had a falling out but he was still your brother."

Elijah remained silent for a long moment flipping his hand under hers his fingers wrapped around her wrist. "I cared for him deeply but the way he lived left no room in his life for anyone else. This was always where he was headed. I have had a long time to prepare for his death. The only real issue it has caused me is that I've had to deal with the rest of my family. They are the main reason I had to leave." Elijah's gaze broke away from hers. "Now tell me what has been happening in your life."

Elena knew he was just changing the subject but she let him. He obviously wasn't ready to talk about it so she'd just wait. "Bonnie's awake."

"Really?" he questioned. "I'm glad to hear that."

Elena smiled happily. "She is getting out of the hospital in a few days. Caroline's left her room and she even started going to school again. Tyler has practically been joined at her hip. I think he's good for her. Jenna and Alaric are doing amazing together. Now that everything is out in the open I think that they might get married someday."

"The Salvatore's?" Elijah questioned.

"Damon, he's now over the whole Katherine thing and is back to his old self, shamelessly flirting with any woman in sight. He and I have become pretty close friends. As much as I care about him I don't think we'll ever be anything more and I think he realizes that too. Stefan," she paused taking a long sip of her wine, "Well he has tried to get me back every day for the last three weeks. He doesn't seem to understand the word no. It's getting pretty exhausting now. I think he figures that I will eventually take him back."

"Will you?" Elijah asked the smallest amount of worry tainted his voice.

Elena shook her head. "No, I'm moving on. Besides," her eyes met his, "I've meet someone else. Someone who's never lied to me. Someone I trust."

Elijah stroked the skin on her hand with his thumb. His eyes bore into her own as he leaned forward. It was like gravity that pulled her towards him. Her eyes half closed, her breath picking up, her heart pounding in her chest in anticipation of what was coming. Just as they could feel each other's breath against their faces Joshua showed up placing their meals right in between them forcing them apart.

Pure range filled Elijah as he used all his self control not to snap his neck in front of a room full of witnesses. This waiter had no idea who he was pissing off.

"Enjoy your meal," he flirted with Elena.

"Thanks." She smiled politely disappointment clearly filled her eyes.

As they ate their meals Elena glanced up through her eye lashes licking her lips unconsciously. They slowly moved back into small talk Elena managing to get him to discuss things about his past such as his favorite time periods even giving away a tidbit or two about his family. Elijah asked her about what she was been doing in her spare time and her studies. Every once in a while their waiter would make an appearance and if Elijah was a lesser man he would have ripped his heart from his chest. Due to the fact that Elijah had both self control and reason he held back his anger.

"Really?" Elena questioned the image of Elijah with long flowing hair fresh in her mind.

Elijah nodded unfazed by her reaction. "It was the style back then. I think I looked quite good with long hair."

Elena smiled widely. "Oh, I have no doubt you where extremely sexy." She leaned forward resting her chin on her intertwined fingers. "Though it's hard to believe you can be any more handsome than you are now."

Elijah's eyebrow raised in surprise at her boldness. "You are definitely more interesting once you've had a few drinks."

Elena shrugged. "Damon says I'm only fun once I've had a few drinks in me."

Elijah smirked. "I wouldn't say that but you are quiet open when you have been introduced to alcohol."

"It's just easy to talk with you. No judgment, no holding what I say over my head. It's just nice to not have to worry about every little thing that comes out of my mouth," Elena replied.

"I believe that they all care about your wellbeing. Though they can be overprotective they generally just want to help," he commented finishing off his wine.

She remained quiet for a moment contemplating what he said. "You care about me, yes?" She didn't wait for his answer. "But you have never forced your wishes on me denying me my freedom."

He smirked at this. "Oh I just might have if you kept ruining my plans."

Laughing she replied, "I guess I can be a little stubborn at times."

"A little?" he countered.

"Okay a lot, but with the right intentions at heart," she retorted trying to sound serious but the bright smile on her face prevented that.

"That you do." He took her hand kissing the inside of her wrist feeling her pulse as he heart pounded deep in her chest.

At that moment again Joshua, their waiter, interrupted them, _again_, "May I get you dessert? We have an amazing selection."

Elena staring at Elijah, who still claimed her hand, replied politely, "No thank you. I'm good."

"Are you sure? How about another glass of wine?" he pushed.

Elijah now at the limit of his patients turned looking directly into his eyes compelled him, "She said no. Now you are to go get us our check and stop flirting with my date. You also will not complain when I don't tip you."

He broke the connection and the blank expression disappeared from his face. "I will just go get your check for you." He disappeared to Elijah's relief.

"You didn't have to do that. He was just being friendly," Elena scolded but her voice said she really didn't care.

"Be glad I didn't just snap his neck. He has been trying my patience all night, flirting with my date like I'm not even here," he scoffed.

Elena almost laughed shaking her head. "I didn't even notice."

Elijah smiled at her. She hadn't even notice because her attention was so occupied by the man in front of her. The waiter handed the check to him quickly uttering words of "Thank you for dining with us tonight". Writing a check he stood up offering his arm to Elena who gladly took it.

…

On the car ride back as Elena laughed at a joke Elijah made she realized that she hadn't had this much fun in way too long. Yes when she and Damon hung out she always had a good time with him but in the back of her mind she still remembered everything that had happened. With Elijah on the other hand when she was with him she became lost in the moment forgetting about the world outside the bubble they had formed.

As the car pulled up to her house Elijah appeared almost instantly to open her door offering her his hand.

Walking up to the house Elena found herself sad to see the night end. "Thank you for this incredible night. I haven't enjoyed myself this much in I don't know how long."

Getting to the front door he turned to her brushing a strand of hair from her face and behind her ear. "It was my pleasure. I take it this means you would be opened to another evening out with me?"

Her heart swelled with pleasure. "Definitely."

Elijah's soft laughed filled the air from her enthusiasm. As their eyes connected he moved his hand to her cheek. A force pulled them together. Butterflies filled her stomach as she realized what was coming next and this time no one interrupted them as their lips connected. The feeling that passed between them was something that neither had ever felt. Elena realized in that moment that yes she loved Stefan but she had never been in love with him. She wondered somewhere in the back of her mind if this was it. Any thoughts that remained in her head where pushed away as he pulled her body to his.

When the kiss ended Elena found herself breathless and completely in a fog. Elijah's eyes examined her face absorbing every detail.

"Good night Elena," he found himself speaking.

She nodded as she attempted to find her voice. "Good night."

Pulling away from her he made his way down the steps glancing over his shoulder once he reached the bottom. Still left in a foggy state she just smiled at him turning to open the door. As she stepped inside Elena stared back out at him as she closed her front door. He watched her until the door finally shut.

Sighing happily Elena leaned her back against the wood. She felt gitty, actually gitty. She knew one thing, though she had no idea where this was going she couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> I swear this time it's really the ending! I hoped you liked it and enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
